


Put on a Show

by CarnalCoast



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnalCoast/pseuds/CarnalCoast
Summary: "I know you like when people see you all hot for me..." Kyle hates to admit it, but the idea is appealing.After a Crimson Dawn performance, Stan and Kyle can't help getting a little frisky in the bathroom.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	Put on a Show

Kyle gazed at the stage with eyes full of slightly glazed adoration, the shot glass of whiskey resting in his hand momentarily neglected. It wasn’t often that Stan and Crimson Dawn performed nowadays, what with everyone going their separate ways after high school graduation, so every time they managed to get back together for a show during the holidays, Kyle was always front row. Even within the dim, musty lighting and mildewed stench of Skeeter’s Bar, his boyfriend never failed to impress him.

And Kyle wasn’t the only one starstruck; over the years of albeit spotty performances, Crimson Dawn had managed to draw a decent fanbase of punks and edgy delinquents. Much to Skeeter’s annoyance, around thirty of them were currently filling up the bar, screaming and headbanging along to the music, occasionally jostling Kyle into almost spilling his drink. Usually it would irritate him, so many people with little concept of personal space, but they were here to support Stan and the boys. Seeing so many people appreciate his friends’ music made his heart swell with pride.

By the end of the last song, Kyle was toeing the line between tipsy and drunk, and let out a few screams of appreciation along with the crowd. As the last chord from Kenny’s guitar faded out, Stan put the mic back on the stand and cleared his throat, no doubt in pain from the hour of straight screaming he’d just endeavored.

“Uh, thanks guys…” he croaked out before stepping off the stage, the rest of the band proceeding to clear out their instruments. He was always a bit awkward starting and ending a show, which Kyle secretly found adorable. He stared at Stan fondly as he sheepishly accepted his fans’ compliments and well-wishes, until eventually the rest of the band rejoined and the after-party could start—drinking, Kenny had once said, was the second best way to unwind after a show.

Stan excused himself through the throng of excited teens to join Kyle, who was waiting patiently at the side of the bar with a smile. “Great show, as usual. You look amazing.” He wasn’t lying; Stan was sweaty and glowing with post-show nerves, his outfit dripping in black and chains. Kyle’s heartbeat hastened just looking at him, and he had to stop himself from licking his lips.

“Shut up, I’m a mess,” Stan replied as usual, signaling to Skeeter for a couple of shots. “Thank you, though. I’m glad you liked it.”

“I always do.” Kyle pulled his arm to lean in for a kiss, Stan graciously accepting with a sigh of relief. He tasted salty and warm, and Kyle pressed against his lips a second too long before pulling back, Stan’s lips instinctively chasing after. He caught himself and cleared his throat.

They began drinking in earnest, the rest of the band joining them and around half of their fans sticking around as well. The usual country soundtrack of Skeeter’s Bar was replaced with rock, and Kyle subconsciously moved his hips to the music after downing his fifth shot of the night, bumping into Stan slightly.

“Still got no rhythm, I see,” Stan smirked to him, close enough that Kyle could smell the alcohol on his breath. From his other side, he faintly heard Kenny yell out that Jimmy owed him and ‘this girl’ another drink. A fan had been giggling and hanging off him all night.

Kyle fake pouted, turning back to his drink, and Stan wrapped his arm around his waist, whining, “Just kidding, dude. You know I love the way you move…”

The surface of his skin turned fiery, and he knew his ears were probably red as Stan moved closer to whisper in one, “Even if you can’t dance, always love that ass against me…” His hand swiftly felt along the curve of Kyle’s hip, and Kyle swallowed a gasp, steadying his drink. Whiskey-coke, which he’d been too distracted to make much of a dent in.

“Looks like the gays are at it again. That’ll be you and me in a few hours, babe,” Kenny, right next to them, announced to the fan, who giggled again. Kyle flipped him off drunkenly.

“Ignore him,” Stan whispered again, before dipping his head down to kiss at Kyle’s neck. Kyle automatically leaned into it, though his face reddened in embarrassment.

“There are people, Stan…” he softly complained, feeling silly. Of course Stan knew they weren’t alone; that was the point.

Sure enough, he felt Stan smirk against his skin, his hand still feeling him up and getting steadily closer to his crotch. “I know you like it, Kyle.”

“That’s…” His breath caught in his throat, and he gripped onto Stan’s shirt when he felt his hand rubbing the growing tent in between his legs.

“I know you like when people see you all hot for me… When they can see how cute and flustered you get, how much you want me…” What Stan was saying was a known fact to both of them by now. It’d happened before—Stan teasing him in public, or Kyle sucking him off in an alleyway where they could easily be caught. Something about it riled them up—which Kyle was feeling right now, building up inside, like kindling a fire.

As Stan slowly unbuttoned his pants, he thought he heard someone giggling and whispering behind him, and the red on his face flared. “S-Stan, let’s go somewhere…”

“Oh? Is something wrong?” His hand, fingers long and calloused which Kyle adored so much, dipped under Kyle’s jeans and petted along his briefs, feeling the growing heat underneath. Kyle bit back a moan. “You look so good out here.”

“I really want you, Stan…” He tried to keep his voice as low as possible, hating how whiny he still sounded.

“What do you want?”

His eyes darted down to Stan’s jeans and caught sight of the bulge there. He could practically feel his mouth watering. “I… You know what I want, idiot.”

“If you want it bad enough, you’ll tell me.”

“Ugh…” He heard someone else laugh, from somewhere behind him, and felt himself throb. Fuck it. “I want your cock… Inside me, I don’t care how, just…”

“Mm.” Stan’s hold on him from outside his briefs tightened, and Kyle exhaled sharply. “Good idea, I was just thinking that I’d like to see you on my cock.”

“A-Ah…” His breath caught in his throat when he imagined it, riding Stan in the bathroom of the bar, desperately trying to keep his moans from spilling out. He bit his lip, and Stan laughed softly, noticing.

His hand wrapped around his dick, still from outside his pants, and gently tugged on it. “Let’s go, real quick.”

Kyle grunted, trying to keep it together, and pressed against Stan as they made their way through the crowded bar towards the bathroom. Thankfully, Stan managed to get his hand out of his pants, but with his fly still undone, Kyle couldn’t help how the feeling of exposure made his face even redder. A few people gave them knowing looks as they passed, some giggling, and Kyle wanted to die and burst at the same time.

Stan opened the door to a dimly lit, musty bathroom—as much as one would expect from Skeeter’s. Cracked mirrors and suspicious stains. But it was good enough, and something about it just made Kyle’s cock strain more. He bumped up against Stan as they looked in the stalls, checking to see if anyone else was there.

“Coast is clear, for now. Be quiet unless you don’t mind guests,” Stan announced as he was already pushing Kyle into the middle stall, yanking his coat and smashing their mouths together before Kyle could reply with anything but a moan. Their erections grinded against each other as they became lost to the feeling, discarding Kyle’s jacket and pulling down his jeans and briefs, leaving him exposed below the hips.

Kyle panted as they parted, “Did you, ah, lock the—”

“Mhm,” Stan grunted, suddenly spinning him around and pulling his hair slightly, Kyle gasping. “Just the stall. Bathroom door doesn’t have a lock. That’s why I said you should be quiet if you don’t want an audience.”

“Mm…” Kyle nodded and moaned softly as Stan began rubbing his entrance. He was already a little loose from earlier in the day—not that he’d expected this, just… Lately, he’d gotten in the habit of playing with himself more often. Stan hummed in interest, pushing half a finger in and relishing in the moan he received.

“Nice. We can make this quick. I have lube.” Kyle couldn’t help but laugh a bit at Stan’s preparedness, and waited, a bit impatiently, as he lubed himself up. He rubbed back when he felt too needy, loving the feeling of Stan’s erection nudging against his ass.

“Alright, ready?”

The hot breath on against his ear sent shivers down his spine. Kyle nodded, and Stan kissed the back of his neck.

“Fuck…” The stretch as Stan pushed in, slow and steady, was delightful, and Kyle couldn’t help moaning along with the burn. Stan’s hands on his hips grounded him, like they always did when he was sliding in, and he let himself be carried by them. Gently, Stan rocked back and forth—Kyle bit his lip, feeling his blood getting hotter and hotter the harder Stan began fucking into him.

“Ugh, that’s it, let me use this slutty hole of yours…” Stan grunted, grabbing his hair and making him stutter out a moan, slightly louder than before. The sting made his cock twitch, and he leaned on the tank of the toilet to steady himself as he was pounded into.

“St-Stan… so good—ah—” He squeezed around his cock as it moved inside him, and Stan groaned, voice raspy.

“Yeah, god, you feel so fucking good. You like being fucked like the dirty whore you are? So good at taking it, so easy to slide into you—you’d love to put on a show for whoever might walk in here to hear you, huh? Hear you moaning like a bitch, and I might just open the door, let them get a good eyeful of your ass stuffed with my cock, of you getting fucked from behind in a dirty bathroom like the nasty slut you really are—”

Kyle gasped, feeling Stan hit him inside again and again on that spot that felt so overwhelmingly good, unable to keep his mouth closed. “I—ah—ah, y-yeah, S-Stan, can’t help it…”

“Ah, yeah, you can’t help being a dirty bitch, can’t you? But you’re mine. They can look, can want to fill up your holes so fucking bad, but they can’t—just have to watch and jerk themselves to the thought of it, because I own you, I own _this_—” Stan thrust into him harder than before, and Kyle keened. He couldn’t deny, the thought of strangers watching Stan fuck him like a whore and desperately wishing they could… He felt himself getting close, and whined.

“St-Stan, I can’t—ah!” His breath caught as Stan pulled him up by his shoulders so that he was standing, still being fucked into. “I—”

Stan grunted into his ear, his thrusts only becoming more furious, “Yeah, you can. Take it. I’m gonna make you come like a bitch, all over yourself while you’re being fucked, and they’re gonna see it—see how desperate you are, how much you love your hole being used by me, gonna see it full of my cum—”

“A-Ah!” Just like that, Kyle was shouting, coming, the heat and shock running through his body, eyes glazed, staring into nothing as Stan’s words ran through his head. Stan quickly covered his mouth with a hand, continuing pounding into him for a few seconds before the tight squeezing around his cock became too much.

“Ugh, fuck—” He groaned roughly into Kyle’s ear as he came, and Kyle let out a muffled moan in response, relishing in the warm feeling of being filled up. Stan’s thrusts slowed as he gradually came down, his hold on Kyle loosening and becoming more of a caress, the hand falling from his mouth. He kissed down the side of his face, and Kyle giggled softly.

“Th-That was… so good, dude—”

“Fuck yeah it was, god, you feel so good—” He thrusted one last time, and Kyle gasped before giggling again, squeezing him and getting a gasp in response. Stan pinched his side as he pulled out. Kyle was about to turn around, but blushed as Stan stopped him, rubbing against his hole.

“Mm, you’re so cute leaking my cum—”

“Ugh, Stan,” Kyle groaned, hitting his best friend’s side lightly and forcefully turning to face him. “Don’t get me too hard again. We can continue somewhere else.”

“Oh? Actually worried about someone finding us? Even though you came to the thought—”

Kyle glared, face steaming, and Stan smoothly closed his mouth, though still smirking. They looked into each other’s eyes for a long moment, basking in the afterglow and the slight tension that remained, before leaning in and sharing a deep kiss, hands intertwining. Stan’s lips were so soft, his taste so deep and sweet and familiar, and Kyle’s glare was gone when they parted.

“The way you want me is so sweet. You’re sweet,” Stan whispered, and Kyle couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“No, that’s you. Let’s go.”

Stan smirked again as Kyle pulled away and began redressing, though cum was still dripping out of him. “Why are you in such a hurry? I’m sure no one heard us…”

“I don’t care if someone did or not—I just want to be alone with you in a dark room, under some covers. Whatever else that entails is up to you.” He patted his shirt down, hoping that he at least appeared somewhat presentable, before looking back up at Stan. “So, shall we?”

Taking his hand, Stan chuckled softly. “Lead the way. This was a nice post-performance present.”

“You deserved it.” Kyle slowly opened the stall door, secretly relieved to find no one else in the room. Though he couldn’t be sure if someone hadn’t been in here at some point during their little escapade. Strangely, but true to his word, he found himself not caring.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my boyfriend, look I finally finished it!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I really don't know how this one turned out but I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
